


Moments of Transition

by WotanAnubis



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Frottage, Gruulfriends - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Chandra is surprised by Nissa's sudden interest in sex.
Relationships: Chandra Nalaar/Nissa Revane
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Moments of Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that from this moment until WotC starts giving a shit about Magic's story again, it is absolute and incontrovertible canon that all Planeswalkers are trans. All of them. Except Karn and Ashiok.

Chandra walked through her kitchen in an early-morning haze. Her red hair was a tangled mess and the only thing she wore was an oversized red shirt that hung sloppily from her frame. Chandra believed in getting dressed the moment she woke up, which wasn't the same as the moment she stopped sleeping.

Chandra rummaged through the cupboards looking for something to eat or drink. There was tea, of course. There was always tea on Kaladesh. Fruit, too, if she wanted it. Bread. The usual staples.

A small, quiet sound made Chandra perk up slightly. Nissa's soft tread down the staircase. It was so silent that if it had been anyone else coming down those stairs, Chandra wouldn't have heard it. But she was intimately aware of every single thing about Nissa. Even the quiet way she walked down stairs. Barefoot, in this case.

How about eggs? Did they have any eggs? They'd got some just the other day, right? Or was that last week? Maybe she could get herself some orange juice. Yeah, that sounded good. Why not?

"Good morning."

Chandra felt a shiver run down her spine. It was Nissa's voice. Well, who else could it have been? This was their apartment. But it didn't _sound_ like Nissa, even though it was definitely Nissa. Nissa's voice was clam. Placid. Soothing. Melodic, in an elven kind of way. It wasn't a sensual purr.

And yet...

Chandra turned and saw Nissa standing in the doorway. Her perfect green eyes seemed to glitter with delight and a tempting smile played on her lips. Chandra was almost certain her mouth hadn't dropped open, but she was too much consumed by Nissa's sudden, stunning visage to be really aware of herself.

See, thing was, Chandra's relationship with Nissa was fine. More than fine. It was great. Sure, it had its ups and downs. What relationship didn't? Sometimes Nissa's endless serenity bothered Chandra, and sometimes Chandra's impulsiveness annoyed Nissa. But apart from that, really, it was great.

Except for the sex. Chandra wasn't getting any. Nissa was more than happy to hug, and cuddle, and sometimes kiss, and all of that was wonderful. But their relationship was severely lacking in orgasms. And Chandra really liked orgasms. She liked having them and she liked giving them. But Nissa just did not care.

There were, as far as Chandra could tell, two possible reasons for this. The first, and most obvious, was that Nissa was an elf. Elves lived pretty much forever. If elves had human libidos, it'd be a disaster. If they'd have babies as often as humans did and then _never died_ , their population would explode in ways that might not be entirely sustainable.

Elves just didn't have a sex drive. So neither did Nissa.

The second reason was a bit more complicated. And it probably wasn't _the_ reason Nissa wasn't interested in sex, but it probably didn't help either. 

Chandra could remember the dark days of before, when she'd foolishly assumed, based on some laughably flimsy evidence, that she wasn't a woman. Back then she'd been utterly apathetic towards her own body, if not slightly revolted by it. But once she'd used magic to get her body the way it had always supposed to have been, that mild antipathy had vanished as though it had never been. Nissa's story was similar, Chandra knew, but maybe some of that ancient dislike still lingered.

All of which combined into a relationship that was perfectly fine, but also didn't have any sex.

And so it came as something of a surprise to Chandra to see Nissa on this rather overcast morning standing in the doorway to the kitchen completely and utterly naked. Her green eyes glittering with delight, a sensual smile on her lips, and her cock fully, rigidly erect.

Chandra swallowed hard, aware of the blood rushing up towards her cheeks and down towards her dick.

"Uh, morning," she managed.

Nissa sauntered into the kitchen. Her hips actually swayed. Her hard cock swung lightly frrom side to side, as hypnotic as a metronome.

Slender fingers caressed Chandra's burning cheeks before Nissa placed a silent kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Her mouth was as soft and gentle as ever, yet Chandra couldn't help but notice Nissa's hard heat lower down. Flames flickered through Chandra's hair.

"So, uh, how are you?" Chandra managed when Nissa withdrew.

Nissa smiled, quietly understanding and only slightly sardonic. "I've found my mate," she said, "and with her..."

"The... urge... to mate?" Chandra guessed. It was pretty calculated one, what with one thing and another.

Nissa nodded. "And you?"

Chandra, aware that the lower slopes of her shirt were definitely starting to bulge, replied, "Oh, I'm getting there."

"Do you want me to help you get all the way there?" Nissa suggested sweetly.

"I mean, uh, yeah, sure, if you'd like to, I mean..."

Chandra took a deep breath. She wasn't thinking straight. Well, she'd never thought straight. But she wasn't thinking all that clearly. She'd liked to calm down just a bit, but the more she breathed, the more she inhaled the scent of Nissa's arousal. It was thick and enticing.

"Go for it."

Nissa giggled. "Ever the romantic."

Before Chandra had a chance the protest, Nissa pulled her shirt over her head, stiffling whatever she might've said. Then, once she flung the garment aside, and Chandra stood in front as Nissa exactly as naked as her girlfriend, she no longer felt the need to comment. Not while Nissa looked at her body with such naked desire in her perfect green eyes.

Nissa leaned in and kissed Chandra's bare breasts. Chandra hissed between her teeth. She'd felt Nissa's soft lips fairly often by now. On her mouth, her cheek, the back of her neck, even her shoulder. But before now, she'd never felt soft, slightly wet, caress against her breasts. It was nice. Very nice. Nice enough to make her dick twitch with the sudden rush of arousal.

Nissa's gentle lips travelled all across the soft skin of Chandra's breasts. Chandra wondered if Nissa had ever really noticed them before now. If she found them pleasing to the eyes, maybe, in her kind of asexual elf kind of way. Well, she was certainly noticing them now.

Quiet kisses rained on Chandra's breasts, one after the other, seemingly without end. Each one sent a quiet, warm shiver through Chandra's body that had nothing to do with her usual blaze. This heat was much more intimate, and much less likely to leave everything around her as a small pile of ashes. Arousal bloomed within Chandra every time Nissia's mouth pressed against her skin, or her tongue slipped from her lips and licked at her curves.

As Nissa kept kissing Chandra's chest, one slender hand slid down the pyromancer's naked body, and cupped her rapidly hardening cock. Chandra groaned slightly when she felt the palm of Nissa's hand against her feminine shaft and she pushed her hips forwards instinctively, pressing her cock against Nissa's hand.

Without looking down, without seeming taking her attention away from Chandra's breasts, Nissa wrapped her elegant fingers around Chandra's shaft. Chandra's breath thickened with lust as her girlfriend slowly started moving her hand up and down her hardening member.

Nissa rose slowly, her mouth kissing her way up from Chandra's breath to her collarbone, the crook of her neck, her cheeks. One arm pulled Chandra into a tight embrace, while the other was still down her body, her delicate hand stroking Chandra's cock easily up and down, and up and down, pouring quiet pleasure into the pyromancer's body.

When Nissa's lips were level with Chandra's ears, the elf whispered, "I want to fuck you."

Chandra mewed with arousal, aware only of Nissa's body pressing against her, of her hard cock in Nissa's hand, of Nissa's cock pressing against her side.

"Sure, OK," Chandra squeaked.

Nissa, holding Chandra close, whirled her around and lifted her up onto the kitchen table. She ought to have swept everything aside as she lay Chandra's naked body down upon it, scattering cutlery all over the floor and maybe breaking a plate. But Chandra hadn't yet got around to setting the table, and certainly Nissa wasn't interested in breakfast right now, so nothing got swept aside to make way for Chandra. Probably for the best, really, though Chandra couldn't help but feel a dramatic opportunity had been missed.

Chandra lay flat on her back, legs spread invitingly, her cock achingly hard, her balls tingling as though ready to disgorge her cum already. Nissa stood between her legs, gripping her own cock with one hand, naked desire clear in her green eyes. Chandra shuddered when she saw it. Nobody in her entirely life had wanted her, wanted her body, as purely and as intensely as Nissa did right now. It would've been almost intimidating if she hadn't wanted Nissa to look at her like that for quite some time now.

Nissa moved her cock down onto Chandra's. Chandra gasped with delight when she felt her girlfriend's dick press against her own. She squirmed with lust when Nissa started moving her elven member up and down her shaft. In a way, the feeling wasn't as pleasurable as when Nissa had had her cock firmly in her grip. And yet, in another way, Chandra enjoyed the feeling of their two cocks moving against one another so much. She couldn't explain why. Certainly not now. Afterwards, maybe.

"You're so gorgeous," Nissa breathed, her voice thick with desire.

There was nothing Chandra could say to that right now that wasn't unbearably lame, so she just moaned her approval. She raised her hips, pushing her cock back against Nissa's, grinding her length against her girlfriend's even as she rubbed her against Chandra's.

Soft green light spilled from the lines between Nissa's fingers. The light grew from where her hand gripped her cock and enveloped the length of her rigid shaft. It swiftly withdrew, leaving Nissa's dick exactly as before, except a lot more shimmering.

Nissa pulled her shaft down Chandra's, lowered its tap across her testes, then pressed the tip against Chandra's tight opening. Chandra groaned, her naked, lustful body arching involuntarily towards Nissa.

"Do it," Chandra half pleaded, half demanded.

Nissa nodded. Her thick, and decidedly female, cock slid into Chandra's ass. Chandra moaned wildly when she felt her girlfriend finally penetrate her, pleasure flowering all through her naked body. Nissa's dick entered as smoothly and easily as she'd always dreamed, no doubt thanks to magic Nissa had placed on her shaft. And Chandra's own yearning to finally feel her girlfriend's cock inside of her. But mostly the magic.

Nissa slowly pushed the full length of her elven dick into Chandra. Chandra moaned and shivered as she felt her girlfriend push deeper and deeper into her ass. Part of was impatiently waiting for the moment Nissa would actually start to really fuck her hard, yet another part of her was content merely to feel this union of their naked bodies.

"Ready?" Nissa asked.

"Oh, yeah," Chandra breathed.

Nissa smiled, and moved her hips. Chandra threw her head back and moaned as she felt her girlfriend's cock sliding back and forth in her ass. She was still fucking her slowly, exploratory. But she _was_ fucking her, and the feel of her dick moving within her tight hole sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body.

No doubt seeing the way Chandra reacted to her slow movement, Nissa sped up slightly, bucking her hips a bit harder, fucking Chandra a bit faster. Chandra moaned wantonly, her red hair looking more and more like a flickering fire every time Nissa thrust into her ass. She felt Nissa's delicate hands on her hips, felt her hold her body tight. Then felt her moving her body down even as she rammed her cock forward.

Chandra screamed with pleasure, her red hair at last igniting into a blaze. Even her red pubes turned to tiny, flickering flames as the feel of Nissa's cock slamming into her naked body overwhelmed her. Chandra moaned and panted, lusting coursing through her veins. Her breasts and cocks both bounced wildly against Nissa's naked body, moving in time with her every delicious thrust.

Nissa, too, was soon panting and gasping. And while her pleasure appeared to be little compared to obvious violent blaze consuming Chandra's body, the way she moved, the way she moaned, the way her green eyes looked at Chandra with raw desire, spoke volumes of the pleasure consuming her own slender body.

"Fuck... fuck..." Chandra whispered.

It was all too much. The way Nissa drove her cock into her ass over and over again, the noise of her lust, the way her green eyes looked at her. It overwhelmed her. She couldn't handle it all. Couldn't contain it. Didn't want to contain it. But had to. She had to make Nissa come. Nissa had to come first. That wonderful, gorgeous girlcock of hers had to fill her ass with its seed. _Then_ she could let go. Nissa first. She second.

Chandra wouldn't be able to explain why she felt that way. It was just something she knew, somewhere deep down inside. It was of tremendous and inexplicable importance to her. Not for a moment did it occur to her that maybe Nissa felt the same way but in reverse.

Chandra moaned and bucked as felt her girlfriend's elven cock thrust into her again and against, fighting against the pleasure ravaging her own body while inviting more and more of it into herself. She scrabbled madly at the table, her fingernails leaving marks in the wood.

Suddenly she gasped, her eyes growing wide with shocked surprise. Nissa, without a single break in her hard fucking of her ass, had wrapped her right hand around her achingly hard cock. The elf couldn't fuck her and stroke her smoothly at the same time. It more or less went in fits and starts, but it didn't need to be smooth. It was enough that Nissa fucked her ass and stroked her cock both at the same time.

"Come..." Nissa grunted through gritted teeth. "Need you to cum."

And that was it. That was all Chandra needed. Pleasure exploded through her naked body, blooming into a powerful, orgasmic blaze. Her hard cock throbbed in Nissa's hand, spilling her seed all over her flat stomach and splattering drops of her own cum over her own bare breasts. Her asshole clenched hard around Nissa's shaft, trapping her deep inside of her.

Nissa yelped with pleasure, and Chandra's rapture intensified when she felt her girlfriend's cock twitch and spasm in her ass, filling her body with her orgasmic cum. The two of them were locked together in bliss, the moans spilling from their lips entwining into a single, erotic sound. Occasionally, Nissa managed to collect herself enough through her orgasmic haze to stroke Chandra's cock another few times, coaxing another wave of cum from her balls.

At last, their moans faded, leaving Chandra and Nissa a panting, sweating mess. Chandra's slimy cock softened slowly and Nissa released her grip. Wincing slightly wit the aftershocks of lust, Nissa pulled out Chandra. Thick, elven cum oozed from Chandra's ass. Thick, human cum coated her bare stomach and breasts. Ropes of her own semen oozed down Chandra's curves and onto the table.

"That was... wow," Chandra breathed.

Nissa collapsed into a chair. "Yes. It was."

Chandra smiled with tired satisfaction. "Wanna go again?"

Nissa mewed with the effort of self-control. "Always. I need you."

"Well then..."

"Food first," Nissa said. "We need to eat. Drink. I'll prepare while you shower."

"You sure?" Chandra said. Food was about the furthest thing from her mind right now. The only thing she wanted in her mouth was Nissa's cock.

"Absolutely," said Nissa. "There'll be time enough for more sex."

Chandra sighed. "Alright, alright, sure. How much time, do you think?"

"The whole day," said Nissa.

"This," Chandra said, gesturing weakly at Nissa's naked, aroused body, "lasts an entire day?"

"Oh, that," said Nissa. "No. No, on average, 'this' lasts about five years."

"Oh," said Chandra. "Well. I mean. Really? Well, I guess that is time enough."


End file.
